Once up on a time
by NET
Summary: Syaoran the apprentice of the great magician Clow Reed rescued a boy in trouble but he soon turn out not to be a boy at all. S&S E
1. Confuse Identity

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

****

Once up on a time

Prologue Chapter

It was getting dark when Li Syaoran walked back from his duty. The teenage boy wrap his coat more firmly over his body. His chestnut brown hair blown by the wind.

"Damn! It's getting cold already."

He continued his journey back to his place then suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of fighting. He ran to the direction of the sound, which was in a nearby alley. In there he saw three men bulling a boy. Those men seems to be drunk and from what he saw if he's not act something quickly that boy might be dead by the hand of those men. 

As fast as he thinking he dash toward them and within a couple of minutes all of them was lied unconscious on the ground. 

After wiping some dust from his cloth. Syaoran turned to the boy he rescues. He was 2-3 inches shorter than he was. Wearing an over size coat with a dusty shirt underneath and a brown pant. He's wearing a hat that was covers almost all of his hair except the bang that came down to his face. It's cover his eye and make it difficult to see the boy's eye but Syaoran think that he saw a little glister of green from behind those bang.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for helping me. I thought I would be dead that time. To think that it was only I bumped in to one of them by accident."

"You have to be careful walking on the street these day. After the economic crash down there're so many people got fired from their job. A lot of them turned nasty." 

Syaoran saw some bruise on the boy's face and arms. 

"You better take some first aid on those bruise. Come with me. I'll take care of that for you."

"Um, thank you for your kindness but it's ok. Really."

Suddenly there's a rumbling sound came from the boy stomach. His face turned red in embarrassing. 

Syaoran grinned as he saw the other boy face. "I think you need more than the first aid. You better come before I change my mind."

The boy nodded in defeated and began to walk follow the taller boy.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked his new companion whiled they walking.

"Ah, Sa….um Saku!"

"Saku!?" What a strange name is that?"

"And what's your name?" The boy asked back.

"My name is Syaoran. Nice to meet you. Saku."

**********************

After a few moment they ended up in front of a huge mansion. 

"This is it. Come in." Said Syaoran as he unlocked the key and open the front gate.

The shorter boy looked around before followed him in.

"Master! I'm back!" Syaoran called loudly as he entered the mansion. 

A tall figured walked down the stair. He was dress in black robe. His long black hair was fall loosely on his back.

"You're back? Good." Then he saw a boy behind Syaoran.

"Who's that?"

"I save him from a bunch of drunker and I take him here to treat his wound. His name is Saku. Saku, this is my master Clow Reed.

"Nice to meet you." Clow Reed walked to the boy and shook his hand. Then, he pause for split second as he realized something before came back to normal. 

"Let me looked at your wound." 

Saku roll up his sleeve showing his bruised. Clow looked at it for a moment then reached his hand out and placed it on the wound. Suddenly Clow's hand began to glow soft green. Saku feels the wave of energy flow through his body and before he knew it all of his wound was healed.

"How did you do that!?" 

"A little trick of magic." Clow replied softly then looked out of the window. "It's getting late. I think you should stay here for tonight. It was too dangerous to go out in the street. 

At first Saku tried to renounce but finally to stay in the mansion for the night.

Clow told Saku to take a bath whiled he and Syaoran prepared the room for him.

"Syaoran where are you going?" 

"I forgot that the shampoo in the bathroom was ran out so I take the new one to him."

Clow's eyes wided as he heard that.

"Syaoran, Wait!" He called out but his young apprentice was already gone. 

Clow signed. "God bless you boy." 

**********************

Syaoran came up to the bathroom's door. As he knew that the lock was crack and he didn't fixed it yet so he swung open the door.

Inside the bathroom. There's no boy he's expected to see but a golden brown hair girl. Her emerald green eyes stared at him with the confused looked on her pretty face. Then he realized something as he looked down. She's completely naked. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CLASH!! BANG!!! CLANK!!!!!!. 

The girl screamed and threw everything she could reach at Syaoran. He tried his best to dodged it but in the end he got hit by a can of cream soap in the face. He fell to the floor. Knock out. Before the world went black he heard his master voice said. "If you slow down a bit I could have told you that she's a girl."

To be continued.

Author's note. : Hmm….. Another fanfic series? Even the first two story I haven't finished either of them yet. But I can't help that. It just came out in my head and I can't keep it anymore, so here it is. I hope you like it. I'll keep writing my other fic as well. It just one more story to write that's all.


	2. Danger in the dark

Once up on a time

Chapter 1

Syaoran sat on chair in the dining room whiled his master treating the wound on his forehead. 

"You shouldn't rushed into the bathroom like that." Said Clow Reed.

"I didn't know she's a girl." Syaoran protested.

"Even with a guy you shouldn't do that."

Syaoran was about to protest some more but stop as he saw someone walking down the stairs. 

The figure who walking down the stairs was dress in green pajamas that was belong to Syaoran. Her golden brown hair was now neatly combed showing her pretty face and the pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. 

Syaoran blushed a little by the look of the girl.

The girl looked at Syaoran's injured face. "So...Sorry for that."

"Never mind. Just don't mention it." Replied Syaoran, his face turned red.

Clow smiled at the two children. He gesture the girl to sit down. "Saku. That's not your real name right? Could you tell me your real name?"

"It's Sakura. That's my real name."

"Sakura...hmm. That was a pretty name." Clow smiled, stroke his chin. 

"I'm sorry for my apprentice's rudeness. He's always act faster than thinking like this."

Syaoran looked away as he heard the conversation.

"You feel free to stay here tonight. If you want anything just asked me or Syaoran."

"It was very kind of you but I'm not gonna trouble you anymore. I'll leave as soon as possible." Replied Sakura.

Clow was about to say something but stop as he sensed something he turned to his apprentice whose seems to notice it as well. Syaoran took out a seal paper from his pocket then threw it at the window. Spark of light lid up as the seal paper hit something then it fell to the floor. Everyone walked up and saw that it was.

It was a very ugly insect it was the size of a biggish cockroach but it has shaggy hairs grew from all over its pitch-black body. The ugliest part was its head that had two big malicious red eyes and a mouth, which they could see a set of razor sharp teeth inside.

"Devil insect." Said Clow. "I never see this big before."

"But how can it get in here?" Asked Syaoran. "This kind of creature wasn't suppose to be on earth. Unless someone summoned it."

"It was after me." 

The master and the apprentice looked at the girl beside them.

"I must go." Said Sakura. "If I'm stay here you might be in danger."

"I think it was too late." Clow looking through the window.

The children looked after him and saw that there're thousands of the devil insects outside.

"Whoever after you must want you very badly." Said Clow. "And he must be a powerful magician too as he could summon this much of devil insects."

"What do we gonna do master?" Asked Syaoran, his expression was calm compared to the situation they're in.

"Of course we're not gonna let it get us easily, don't we? Whoever did this should know who he mess up with." 

Clow took the necklace from his neck. "Key that hide the power of darkness. Show your trueself to me. I command you under the shape of contract. RELEASE!" 

The necklace grew larger and it became a staff in clow's hand. 

Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw that whiled Syaoran looked at it calmly.

Clow took a card from the sleeve of his robe and threw it into the air. "SHIELD!" 

Suddenly a dome of light was appeared and covered the mansion blocking the insects.

"And now I'd teach them a lesson." Clow took another card and once again threw it into the air. 

"THUNDER!"

A huge beast made from pure electricity appeared outside the shield. It gave a powerful roar then blasted the insects with numerous lightning. Wiping all of them at once. 

After seeing that all of the enemy had defeated. Clow called the thunder back.

"You're not gonna call the shield back too?" Asked Syaoran.

"They might come again so I think it was better to have protection." Replied Clow.

Then they turned to Sakura who seems to stun by what happened moment ago. Then after she snapped back to reality she knelt down and put her hand on the floor.

"Master Clow, please help me. You might be the only one who can."

"Please stand up." Clow gave her a reassure smile as he helped her get up.

"Now, could you tell me who's after you?"

"They're after my father's thing. They called themselves 'Dark broker'."

*********************

Somewhere else. In a dark room there're three figures. One was leaning against the wall. One was smoking the cigarette in front of a large window. And the last one was sitting on a couch.

"My kids was failed." The one on the couch spoke up. He was a big man his head was totally bald. 

"It seems that girl had found a strong protector." Said the one who's leaning against the wall. . He's wearing gray suit he's also wearing a gray hat that matching his suit. "Then what do we gonna do next?" He asked the third one who's smoking the cigarette.

The last figured turned to his comrade. He's wearing a long black overcoat. He had his hair cut to the skinhead. The darkness makes it hard to saw his face clearly but his cold blue eye was still visible. "There's no other option. We'll find the girl and if anyone come in our way…"

He tossed the cigarette up and suddenly the black flame engulfed it, burning it into ash.

"Will die." 

To be continued.

Author's note: Do you like it? It was a very long time since I posted the first chapter. It because of my writer's block combine with my laziness. I apologized to all of you here. And as always. Review, comment even flame is always welcome.


	3. The uninvited guests is at the door

Once up on a time

****

Chapter 2

10:32 P.M. Clow Reed's mansion. 

"Here, drink this." Syaoran placed a cup of warm milk on the table in front of Sakura.

"Thank you." Said Sakura sipping the milk.

"It's nothing." Replied Syaoran looking away tried to hide his blush.

Clow Reed smiled at his apprentice before turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Now, Sakura-san. Could you tell us why those "Dark Broker" were after you."

Placing the cup down Sakura looked up at Clow. 

"They're after this thing." Sakura then reached to her neck then pulled off the thing that was hung around it and put it on the table.

From it's look everyone could tell that it was a ring. It seems to made from gold and there're letters of the language that he's never seen before inscribe on it. But the most interesting part was the jewel. It was a round yellow jewel that was reflect in the light. When Syaoran looked closer he saw an eye inside the jewel and to his horror it was seems to staring at him. 

Syaoran quickly pulled his head back and looked at his master who stared at the ring then he turned to Sakura. "Where did you get this thing?"

"My father was an Archeologist. One day he was hired by a rich man to translate the letters on this ring with a very high paid. After weeks of study he finally understand the word that was inscribed on this ring and whatever it said has terrified him. One night he woke me up and dressed me up like a boy then we rushed out of the house as if we're running away from someone. We headed to the train station but before we could get to the station we founded three men blocking our way to the train station. 

*Flash back*

"It was very bad to ran away from your work before it finish, isn't it Prof.Kinomoto." Said The man in the front who's wearing long black overcoat 

"Who are you?" Asked Fujitaka.

"We're sent by your employer to take you and your work to him. You can call us 'The Dark Broker'.

Fujitaka secretly handed something to Sakura and whispered to her.

"_Take this and ran when I told you. Don't let them have this thing_. _Go to Tomoeda town and find the Daidouji they'll help you." _

Sakura nodded a little as tear start to form in her emerald green eye.

"GO!" Shouted Fujitaka as he swung his bag at the man in black coat but before he could hit him his arm was cough by the big bald man who standing next to him."

"That was a bad idea professor." As he said the herd of bugs was crawling down his arm. 

Fujitaka shouted as the bugs was crawling on him. "Go Sakura!"

The brood were looked behind them and saw Sakura running toward the station.

"Not so fast girl." Said the man in gray suit who's wearing a gray hat that match his suit as he drew a revolver from his suit and pointed at Sakura. 

But before he pull the trigger the man in the black coat stopped him.

"No, the client want both of them alive." He then turned to the bald man. "Send the bug after her."

The bald man nodded as he signaled his bugs to go after Sakura. 

Sakura ran as fast as she could but she tripped then fell into the river nearby. The bugs were circling the spot where she fell but the stream was already carried her far away.

*End flash back*

"After I'm manage to get out of the water I walked along the street don't know where I am or what I should do then I had bumped into those drunker and then Syaoran-kun had saved me and brought me here."

The green eyes girl looked at the ring on the table. "They wanted this ring very much. Master Clow, if you know anything about it please tell me."

"Please master. I beg you too." Added Syaoran.

Clow Reed looked at the children then diverted his gaze to the ring. 

"I'm not quite sure but if I wasn't mistake this ring is the magical item that had been lost for centuries. It was called "God's eye"."

"What does it do?" Asked Syaoran.

"I don't know for sure because all the record about it were destroyed but if those people want it so badly so there must be something important about it.

"And what are we going to do?" Asked Sakura.

"First, we'll have some rest then first thing in the morning we'll go to Tomoeda and try to find the Daidouji. They might know something about this thing.

Sakura looked down sadly. "I'm sorry to dragged you into trouble."

"Don't say that." Said Syaoran grabbing Sakura's shoulder. "It was us who choose to get into these mess. It had nothing to do with you. Don't you ever blame yourself on that again, get it?"

As he saw Sakura nodded Syaoran let out an satisfaction grin then he realized that his hands were still on Sakura shoulder he quickly pulled his hand out his face was like nothing but a rotten tomato. "S....sorry."

"It's nothing." Replied Sakura, cheered up a bit.

Clow Reed smiled at the kid but suddenly turned to the window as he sense something out side the shield's barrier. "We got companies."

********

Outside the shield the dark broker stood there observing the barrier.

"This force field was very powerful. No doubt that it must be made by a powerful sorcerer." Said the man in the gray suit.

"Can you do anything with it?" Asked his bald companion.

"Who do you think you talking to, Colossus? But I need assistance from you Spike." He turned to the man in the black coat.

"Do it." Replied the guy.

The man in the suit grinned as he took out his gun and shoot all six bullet out of his revolver. The bullet clashed against the shield then there's spark came out from each of them formed the six serrate star on the shield.

The man now known as Spike held out his hand which covered by black flame then suddenly he shot the black flame at the six serrate star. With the combine power of two Dark Brokers the shield was disintegrated.

"Now..." Said Spike. "Let's go get the ring and the girl."

To be continue next chapter.

Author's note: I hope you like it. I know this chapter was very short and nothing much happen but I had plan a little surprise for you dear reader in the next chapter which I think would be out sometimes soon.(I know that I'm a very slow and lazy writer but I'm promise to make it quicker from now on so please stay with me.-_-'.)


	4. Getting younger

Once up on a time

Chapter 3

As the Dark Broker destroyed the barrier. The shield card appeared back in Clow Reed's hand.

"They're more powerful than I thought. I never think that anyone other than the sword card could destroyed the shield that easy." 

"What do we gonna do master?" Asked the auburn brown hair boy.

"I'll hold them here. You take Sakura-san to the basement and wait there until I call you." Clow then turned to Sakura. "Sakura-san, get the ring and follow Syaoran to the basement. It was the safest place for both of you."

Sakura quickly grabbed the ring and put its chain around her neck then looked at Syaoran who nodded at her then looked at his master for a moment before led her to the basement.

**********

The Dark Brokers pushed the door open and founded a man waiting for them. He held a hugh staff in his hand. 

"That was very rude to intrude someone's house in the middle of the night." Said Clow. 

"If you give us what we want we'll leave and won't bother you anymore." Said Spike.

"And if I say no."

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way." 

As Spike finished his two comrades leaped up and aimed theirs attack at clow.

The suit guy (from now on I will call him Azal) pulled out his gun and shot three bullets that was sparkling with purple energy at clow while Colossus send a herd of devil insects from his sleeves. 

Saw the attacks coming Clow pulled a card from his sleeve and shouted its name.

"Loop!"

To their's surprise. Both Azal and Colossus suddenly found that theirs attack were headed toward them. Azal bounced his own bullet with his gun while Colossus opened his coat and let the bugs back in.

Seeing what had happen to his comrade, Spike's hands suddenly covered by black flame.

"Hell's Burst!" Spike smashed his fists to the floor. 

Sensing danger, Clow looked down at his feet and saw that the floor started to crack open. He leaped out just in time before the black flame erupted from the floor he stood on a second ago. As he got up Clow felt something moving under his feet then he realized that he stood on a herd of devil insects. 

"Get him kids!" 

As Colossus ordered the devil insects crawling up Clow's legs but before the could bite Clow a cloth welding clown appeared.

"Erase!"

The clown started flipping the cloth sending the rows of mist down the bugs and within a blink of the eye they're all dissappeared. 

Spike applaused at Clow. "That was great. No wonder that people called you the most powerful wizard in the world. Mr.Clow Reed."

"You know who I am and you still wants to fight?"

"Fighting is not our intention. We're just a professional doing our work."

"I won't handed her to you beside she would be far from here by now."

"Is that so? I think I heard someone coming this way."

Suddenly a door swung open and the chestnut brown hair boy and a green eye girl rushing into the room.

"Syaoran!? Sakura-san!? I told you to go hiding." 

"Sorry master." Replied Syaoran. "But we were blocked."

As Syaoran finished suddenly the door broke open by an enormous scopion at the size of a cow. 

"Ha ha. I send that big boy sneak into the house to prevent any attempt for escaping." Said Colossus.

For a split second that Clow's attention had divert to the giant beetle he failed to realized that Azal had making his move behind him and when he turned back ha found that Azal was already pointing his gun at him and about to pulled the trigger. 

With instinct Clow moved to the side but wasn't fast enough so the bullet had pierced through his left arm. 

"Uggh!!" 

"You should'nt turned your back at your opponent whiled your're fighting." Said Azal.

"That's something I could fix later." 

"I don't think so." Replied Azal pointing at Clow's arm. 

Clow looked down and saw that his arm was covered in ice and it's growing up to his shoulder.

"That bullet was enhanced with the ice spell. Now it's too late. It will cover your whole body within minutes and you'll be nothing but an ice statue."

The Dark Brokers turned their're attention to the kids

"Now as the house's owner was out of the question it's time for you to go with us, Miss Kinomoto" Said Spike.

Sakura cringed but before they could reach her Syaoran stepped out blocking their way.

"You have to go through me first." Syaoran then took out a talisman from his pocket which materialized itself into a sword in his hand. 

"Brave word, kid. But you should know the different between bravery and stupidity." Said Azal.

"You see my big boy over there, kid?" Asked Colossus. "If you move a muscle his poisonous tail will stabbed you and I can't stop him so I suggest you to stand the side."

Syaoran didn't replied but he took out his seal paper and shouted the word.

"Ka En Shorai!!" (Fire spell)

The fire ball missed Azal's by inches whiled Sakura screamed as Syaoran got stabbed in the arm by the scorpion. But suddenly The Dark Brokers heard the cracking sound from behind then and found that Clow has been able to break the ice spell. Then they realized that Syaoran's fire spell wasn't aimed at them but he attempt to free Clow from the ice.

"Now you must pay." Said Clow his voice was colder than winter's wind.

he took two card from his sleeve and shouted their name.

"STORM!!! THUNDER!!!"

Suddenly, the sparkling tornado appeared and it headed at the The Dark Brokers with full speed.

As they got hit by the relentless assault of the lightning and the tornado they realized that they couldn't win this fight The Dark Brokers decided it's time to leave. Spike gave the other the signal as they came to his side then he took something from his jacket and threw it to the ground. Suddenly the light flashed up and when it died down The Dark Brokers were disappeared.

Seeing The enemies had left, Clow called back his cards and rushed to his apprentice's side.

"Syaoran-kun! Please hang on!" Sakura turned to Clow. "Master Clow we need to take him to the hospital!"

"He's not gonna make it that long." Replied Clow grimly.

"No...." Sakura looked down at the boy in her arm who had been help her from the very start. The thought about he's dying because of her was killing her from inside.

"But I won't let him die!" Said Clow his face full with determination. 

He ordered Sakura to lied Syaoran down on the floor then he took out two cards from his sleeve. The letters on the cards said 'Time' and 'Return'.

Clow looked down at his dying apprentice knowing well that the only way to save his life he need to stop the time of the boy's body and turn it back to the time before he got injected by the venom but this a very hard and complicate spell and it was the act that will break the rule of time and whoever done it must pay the price. But he had made the dicision.

He threw the cards into the air and shouted their name.

"TIME! RETURN!"

To Sakura surprise, she saw Syaoran's wound had stopped bleeding and it start to become smaller and smaller before it vanished leaving nothing even a scar on the boy's skin.

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura staring at him her eyes full with tear. 

"Sakura? Why are you crying?"

Sakura hugged him tight making him blushed. "Syaoran, I was so glad that you're ok. I thought you were dead."

Then realization hit the boy. "Where are those guy? What happen to me?"

"You got stabbed by that giant scorpion. Master Clow drove them away and save you." Replied Sakura.

Syaoran turned to his master. "Thank you master."

"It's nothing." Replied Clow.

Then suddenly Clow's body shook as a sensation shot through his body. His body began to shrink and before the two children's eyes he turned to a child about Sakura and Syaoran's age.

Clow looked at his now oversize robe. "So, this is the price to pay."

To be continue.

Author's note: Now Eriol's show up. I told you that I will pulled out some surprise and here you are. I hope you like it. For the next chapter the trio will go to Tomoeda and there will be a lot of familier face to show up. 

Please give me your review. I want to know what do you thinking about my fic.


	5. Enter the new crew

Once up on a time

Chapter 4

By NET

Clow Reed standing in front of a large mirror in his room. He's wearing the T-shirt and pant which belong to his apprentice. He turned around observed himself.

"Well, even it was a bit too tight but it was better than wearing those oversize cloth." 

*********

In the dining room Syaoran and Sakura sat quietly across each other at the dining table. After a moment of silent Clow walked into room.

"Well, I think I'll have to by some new cloths." Clow sat down on a chair at the head of the table then he looked at Syaoran who looked down at his hand since the time he walked into the room.

"Syaoran."

The amber eyes boy looked up as his master called his name.

"This is not your fault. It was I that made the decision and I totally aware about what might become of me if I cast that spell and I accepted that."

"But if I wasn't get stabbed by that scorpion you wouldn't be like this."

"You got stabbed by that monster because you helping me. If it wasn't for you both of would have died by now."

"Can't you do anything about this, Master Clow?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm afraid not, Sakura-san. Because this is not happened by the curse or spell. This is because I used the high-class time's magic to save Syaoran and the result of this magic is I had to give away my life's time so my body had turned to the child state. But look at the bright side. It's not everyday you become younger again." Said Clow smiling making the boy and girl sweat drop but couldn't help to admired his optimistic point of view.

"So what are we going to do now master?" Asked Syaoran.

"We'll go to Tomoeda as scedule. We need to find the Daidouji because they might be the only clue we have about the situation we're in." Clow turned to Sakura. "Did you know anything about the Daidouji?"

"Not much, all I knew is they're related to me by my mother's side and they're very rich but we didn't contact them for years until recently my father talked to one of them over the phone in the middle of the night. I don't know who he talking to and what are they talking about but he was so serious at that time." 

Clow stroke his chin thoughtfully. "They might know something we don't , so it was better to meet them as soon as possible."

"But just three children traveling by themselves might drew too much attentions so we need an adult to accompanied us." Clow then turned to his apprentice

"Syaoran, get the card book for me."

"Yes, master."

The boy walked out and came back in a few minutes with a book in his hand. He handed it to his master who put it on the table.

"Sorry, but what is this book?" Asked Sakura.

"This book is the containment of the Clow Card. The cards that you saw me used magic with earlier. On its cover housed the two guardians. On the front page is Keroberus of the Sun and on the back cover was Yue of the Moon. Both of them as well as all the cards were my creation."

Clow then placed his hand on the book.

"By the name of your creater Clow Reed. Awake from your resting place."

As Clow finished his chants the book floated into the air and the picture on the front and back cover floating out and materialized in to two figures. One was a tall humanoid form dressed in long white robe. His long silvery hair loosely on his back which have a huge pair of wings on it.

The other figure was a huge lion-like beast with huge wings on its back as well. 

Both of them opened their's eyes and stared at the person before them.

"Clow? What happen to you?" Asked the wing man.

"It was a long story Yue but let just say that I'm perfectly fine."

"Is it because of the kid?" The beast hissed at Syaoran. "What are you doing this time?"

"He's done nothing wrong Keroberus in fact he saved my life from enemies ."

Yue then noticed Sakura who standing behind Syaoran. "And who is that girl?"

"That's Kinomoto Sakura-san. She asked for our assistance so we help her."

Sakura looked at the two guardians nervously from behind Syaoran. She startled as the winged beast approached her.

"Hello pretty. I'm Keroberus, the guardian beast of the sun. Nice to meet you." The beast gave Sakura a warm smiled which calmed Sakura down and bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you." Said the girl.

"And the silent one over there was my partner, Yue." Keroberus turned to Yue who just looked at Sakura coldly then looked away.

"Don't worry. He's always like that." Keroberus assured Sakura.

Clow clasped his hand. "Alright, now as everyone know each other we better start preparing things for the trip, shall we?"

*********

Tomoeda Train Station : The next afternoon. 

Sakura, Syaoran and Clow walked out of the train station followed by Yue. He's wearing a brown suit which belong to Clow and have his wing hidden. For Keroberus, as his true form would cost a lot of problem for the traveling so Clow told him to changed to his smaller form which appeared to looked like a little teddy bear with wings on its back.

"Ok, now we're here, so what do we gonna do next?" Asked Keroberus.

"First thing is finding the Daidouji." Replied Clow. "I think we should split up and asked people for direction and we meet here 1 hour from now."

Everyone agreed as they split up. Syaoran goes with Sakura along with Keroberus. Yue goes alone leaving Clow by himself as he walked a different direction. After a long walk he ended up in a park then suddenly he heard something. It was a song that was sang by the most melodious voice he ever heard. Almost like being in trance he followed that voice and ended up in the deep section of the park and there he saw an angel.

Sitting on the grass and surrounded by dozens of little birds, she have long black hair that came down to her back. A pair of beautiful violet eyes. From her looks she must be in early teen but something from the back of his mind told him that this girl was more than she's appeared to be but he couldn't figured it out what it is. So all he could do was standing there and staring at her. Then suddenly she turned her beautiful face to his direction and stared at him. 

Unknown to either of them. This meeting was going to change their life forever.

To be continued next chapter.


	6. Daidouji's manner

Once up on a time

Chapter 5

The girl stared at Clow for a moment before giving a soft sweet smile and said.

"Good afternoon sir, are you lost?"

"Not quit." Replied Clow. "Actually I'm looking for someone to ask for a direction but after I heard someone's singing, I'm ended up here. I must say that your performance was great."

"Thanks for the complement but my skill wasn't anything to be phrase for."

"Why, it was for sometimes since the last time I'm listened to this such a fabulous voice."

At this the girl giggled. "You're such a good talker for your age. But I'm assured you'll find many singer that was far more greater than me"

Now it was Clow's turn to chuckle. "Maybe and maybe not my lady, because there're so many different kind of music in the world depends on what culture they lived in and their test. There might be some that has better voice than you or have better skill but as every person have their own unique personality it might save to say that there might not be anyone that was suit my test of music as you do."

The girl gave a soft sigh then smiled warmly at Clow. "I give up. It seems that I can't argue with that. You're a lot more mature than you looks. Can I have your name?"

"My name is Hiragizawa Eriol." (It was the name Clow made up for this child's state and had told everyone to called him by this name.) "And you are?"

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. It was pleasure to meet you Hiragizawa-kun"

At the meeting point, Syaoran, Sakura and the guardians were waiting for Eriol to arrived. Then they saw him walked toward them with a beautiful black hair girl walked by his side.

"You're late." Said Yue.

"Sorry but I did have a good reason for this delayed."

"Mas.....Eriol who was that girl?" Asked Syaoran.

"I met her in the park. Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Daidouji? That's mean..."

"Yes. She's the mistress of Daidouji's residence that we're looking for."

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you all." Said Tomoyo as she politely bowed to them.

Everyone except Kero who's hiding inside Yue's coat bowed at her in replied. Then Tomoyo turned to Sakura who's been staring at her the whole time.

"What is it?" Asked Tomoyo, smiling.

Sakura looked down nervously. N..Not thing. I'm just think that you're so beautiful that is."

"Thank you. But you're very cute yourself."

Sakura wasn't reply but her face was red like tomato.

Well, I think we should go over to my house." Said Tomoyo. "There's seemed to be a lot of thing we would discuss."

Everyone nodded in agreement then followed the girl.

Daidouji's manner.

Everyone except Yue awed in amazement by the shere size of the manner.

"Wow, this place making master's mansion looked small." Said Syaoran.

Eventhough he didn't say anything but Eriol couldn't help to silently agreed with his apprentice's word.

They followed Tomoyo inside and were greeted by an old man about 50-60 years old.

"Welcome back mistress Tomoyo. And those people are?"

"They're my friend and they'll spending sometimes here."

"Then I'll go prepared the tea and desert for our guests then." Replied theee old man, smiling.

"Thank you Sabu."

The old man bowed before leaving.

Tomoyo leads the group to a large living room. After everyone's taking theirs seat Tomoyo asked up.

"So, what do you wanted to asked me?"

Sakura looked down for a brief second before answer the other girl's question.

"My father had been kidnapped few days ago. And the only clue we have is that he told me to come here before he was kidnapped."

"What's your father's name?"

"His name is Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"Fujitaka-sensei?" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"You know him?"

"Yes. He was the husband of my mother's cousin. And he contacted her from time to time. God, who would do such thing to a good person like him?"

"The people who kidnapped him was after this thing."

Sakura then took out the ring that was hanged around her neck and placed it on the table and as soon as Tomoyo laid eyes on the ring she gasp with surprise. "This ring. But it couldn't be."

She then rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a small treasure box in her hand. She put the box on the table then unlocked it and it was now the visitor's turn to gasp in surprise. Inside the box was a ring that looks completely identical with the one that Sakura bring with her.

"This is the ring that passed down in my family for many generations. No one knows where it came from or who made it."

"May I take a look at that ring?" Asked Eriol.

"Yes, go ahead." Replied Tomoyo.

Eriol took the ring from the box and observed it. After inspected it for a moment he placed it back in the box.

"How was it Ma...Eriol." Asked Syaoran, almost said the word he used to say until recently.

"It wasn't just the appearance of these rings that was identical. Even the power that embedded in them was exactly the same." He looked up to his companions. "The only conclusion is these ring were made to be a pair."

"That's mean it was made to be two from the beginning." Said Yue.

"Yes but it still wasn't tell us what it was made for or why those guys wanted it so badly." Said Sakura taking her ring back around her neck.

Tomoyo looked down to the floor, it was as if she wanted to talked about something but then decided against it. The only person that seemed to notice her thoughts was Eriol.

Before anyone could talk any farther Sabu walked in.

"The tea and the desert were ready outside. Please follow me."

Everyone stood up and began to walk after the old man but then suddenly Sakura's eyes caught something on a drawer. It was an old picture of three children. A boy and two girl.

"What is it Sakura-san." Eriol walked to her and saw the picture as well.

"The children in this picture. I think this boy was my father and this girl was my mother. But I'm not sure who's the other girl. She might be Tomoyo's mother."

Eriol looked closely at the second girl in the picture. Aside from the hair that was shorter about her upper neck. This girl in the picture was possessed every element of Tomoyo. He turned to look at Tomoyo who's looked back at him and gave him an almost saddened smile.


End file.
